


Death

by LadyofShalott



Series: Tarot [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: Roman, Corey and Dean are ready to commit murder.  Finn's hanging out with Seth.  Kenny's just... Kenny.





	Death

**Death: Endings. Beginnings. Change, transformation, transition. The horse he rides is white, the color of purity. Death is the ultimate purifier. All things are reborn fresh, new and pure.**

 

_”How about we do this story arc where you’re pissed at us and DM us dick pics on Twitter?”_

_“Have you lost your damn mind, Nick?”_

_“And then we can say that when we hit so many subscribers to the channel, we’ll release the DM!”_

_“Yep. You have lost your damn mind.”_

_“Well, we won’t show your actual dick. We’ll photoshop something over it.”_

_Kenny says he’ll think about it. Wheels are turning in his head._

 

“Roman! Roman, calm down. What the hell?” Dean gets his arms around Roman’s waist and Corey grabs his arm before he can punch the wall and hurt himself. The big man is frankly scaring both of them. They’ve never seen him in this sort of blind rage before.

“Book me a flight to Tokyo,” he growls at Corey. “Card’s in my bag in the locker room. I’m going to kill that motherfucker.”

“Roman – “

“I’d do it myself but I don’t trust myself not to break things right now.”

“Roman. Dude. Calm down. You’re scaring the fuck out of everybody,” Dean tries to reason. Roman growls at him. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean demands.

“Pull up Matt or Nick Jackson on Youtube.”

“Corey, can you take care of that?” Dean asks. He’s still holding onto Roman.

Corey does, and Roman directs him to the video and tells him to skip through to the end.

After it plays, Dean promptly lets go of Roman and punches the wall himself.

“Guess I’m gonna need to book that flight for three,” Corey says coldly. “Why the fuck would somebody do that?”

 

After a frantic search through the backstage area, they find Seth. Roman is thankful that Finn is with him. Seth’s sitting on the floor, phone in his hand, and he’s bent over with his head on his knees, shaking.

“Finn, what’s the penalty for triple homicide in Japan?” Roman asks, and Finn is pretty sure he’s serious.

Corey gestures toward Seth, concerned. “Did he see that goddamn video?”

“Yeah, he saw it,” Finn says, chuckling.

When Seth looks up at them, somewhat more in control of himself, all three of them are shocked to see that he’d been shaking with laughter, not tears.

“Wait, what the fuck?” Corey asks. “Roman’s ready to go to Tokyo and murder somebody, and you two are back here laughing at _that_ like lunatics. Something is very wrong with this picture.”

“Guys,” Seth begins once he’s caught his breath enough to talk. “That’s just Kenny. He didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“Wait – your ex makes a mockery of this horrible thing that happened to you, and you think he didn’t mean anything by it?” Roman stares at Seth like he’s lost his mind.

“Kenny was always doing stupid shit to make me laugh. He has Okada’s face on his dick. You can’t think he was being serious, or mean. If he was being at all malicious, Okada isn’t the face he would have used.”

“Oh god. He’s traumatized. He’s lost his mind.” Dean flops onto the floor beside him. “You’re supposed to be pissed off with us.”

“Guys… I _know_ Kenny. This is just his way of saying hello. His favorite thing in the world used to be making me laugh.”

“Seth…” Corey remains unconvinced.

“I promise. He’s goofy as hell, but he’s not malicious.”

Finn has moved from Seth’s side and is attempting to calm Roman, who still has murder in his eyes. It looks like it might be working, at least a little.

 

Later, once the situation has been defused and Seth has made it back to his hotel room, he pulls out his phone and finds Kenny on Twitter.

_That’s not the face I expected to see on your dick, Ty,”_ he types in as a direct message. He sends it before he can change his mind. 

Several minutes later, he gets an alert. He pulls up his DMs. 

_Please tell me you laughed. If you didn’t, I swear I’ll get down on my knees and grovel at your feet and beg for forgiveness._

_Finn and I cracked up, but there is a large Samoan who now wants to murder you. And Nick. And Matt._

_Yeah, well, when those photos of you leaked, I was ready to come to the states and murder somebody myself._

Seth isn’t quite sure how to respond to that. He hesitates, and another message from Kenny comes through. 

_I just… I was worried about you and I didn’t have any way to get in touch with you. Finn swore to me that you were okay, but I was still furious._

_Thanks. I’m fine. Promise._

_I know I have no right to ask, but will you give me your number? I’m always afraid I’m going to Tweet instead of DM and I was really hoping we could maybe work on being friends again._

_We were friends before anything else, weren’t we?_ Seth asks. And against his better judgement, he keys in his number and hits send. Moments later, Kenny sends his own number back and Seth adds it to his contacts. 

Within seconds, there’s a text from Kenny. 

_Thanks. It’s getting late there. I’ll shut up so you can sleep._

Seth thinks a moment before responding, then sends back _Thanks. It was good talking to you again._

Before he can put his phone away, a text comes through from Roman. 

_You all right?_

_I’m good_ , he texts back, and realizes that for the first time in ages, he really, truly is. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I said when I started this that I was going to start repairing things between these two once the Death card came up. It came up a little sooner than I expected, but I'm good with it because I need these poor boys to not be miserable.


End file.
